BLACK ANGEL
by ckhevl9806
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE.] "Kau bohong ya! Malaikat itu sayapnya berwarna putih, bukan hitam sepertimu! Kemari kau! Aku pukul kau! Dasar siluman burung jadi-jadian!" KyuHaeTeuk brotherhsip
1. Chapter 1

**Title : BLACK ANGEL**

 **Author : Ara dan Aira**

 **FB : Ara Resyaira / Aira Reskia**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Park Jungsoo**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

.

CRASHH!

BRAKK!

Suara badai yang sedang mengguncang sebuah daerah, masih belum kunjung berhenti. Entah sudah ada berapa rumah yang mengalami kerusakan akibat hujan, angin kencang dan petir yang saling bersahutan dalam sebuah percakapan malam, menembus sebuah dinding tipis suatu daratan disana. Badai belum berlalu, dan tidak beranjak untuk memelankan setiap guncangannya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Badai juga belum berniat untuk berhenti, entah apa alasannya. Apakah badai itu datang untuk membersihkan dosa umat manusia? Entahlah, siapa yang dapat menebak?

Dua orang anak kecil itu masih disana, terperangkap dalam sebuah rumah kosong yang tentu tidak berpenghuni. Ah, mungkin itu bukanlah sebuah rumah, melainkan hanya gubuk kecil di tengah hutan yang beruntung masih dapat berdiri kokoh. Namun, kedua insan itu tetap dilanda ketakutan dan tidak yakin akan kokohnya gubuk tua itu. Hal itu terbukti dengan belasan pohon yang tumbang di sekitar gubuk itu, karena badai, tentu saja.

Siapakah mereka? Mereka hanyalah kedua anak kecil yang tersesat ketika mereka sedang dalam kegiatan _camping_ sekolah. Mereka yang seharusnya saat ini sedang berada di sebuah penginapan, terpaksa terjebak di tengah hutan ini ketika mereka terlepas dari rombongan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Badainya lama sekali…"

" _Hyung_ , aku bosan…"

" _Hyung_ , sampai kapan kita berada disini?"

Leeteuk, sang kakak hanya bisa jengah menanggapi adik satu-satunya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa yang harus ia jawab sementara kenyataan sebenarnya menghalangi sebuah jawaban yang diinginkan adiknya.

"Sabar, Hae-ya. Badai belum berhenti…" sambil mencoba tetap tersenyum, Leeteuk merapatkan jaket tebal yang dipakai adiknya.

Sang adik hanya bisa merengut kesal dengan jawaban yang sama, seperti jawaban yang kakaknya lontarkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Donghae, bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun itu kembali memeluk kedua kakinya yang saling merapat didepan dada. "Uh, menyebalkan!"

Leeteuk kembali terdiam dan mendesah kesal. Bukan, tentu bukan kesal dengan adiknya melainkan kesal pada badai ini. Leeteuk hanyalah bocah berumur 9 tahun yang masih belum bisa melakukan keputusan yang berani, seperti menerobos hujan lebat ini contohnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku bosan!"

" _Hyung_ , aku mau pulang…"

Donghae memajukan mulutnya beberapa centi. Ah, aksi merajuk rupanya. "Aish! Aku menyesal ikut _camping_ bersamamu, _Hyung_! Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku menonton _Ultraman_ dan _Batman_ di Televisi. Menyebalkan! Huh!"

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya dengan malas. " _Hyung_ kan tidak memaksamu ikut, Hae-ya. Kau sendiri yang merengek minta ikut dan—"

BRAAKK!

"HUAAAA!" teriakan Donghae dan Leeteuk langsung berbaur menjadi satu mendengar suara benda hancur itu. Oh, bukan benda hancur. Melainkan sebuah pohon besar di depan gubuk kembali tumbang, tepat beberapa centi dari bagian depan gubuk mereka.

" _Hyung_ , aku takut… hiks…" Donghae menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata disana.

Leeteuk sendiri ikut refleks memeluk adiknya, namun tangannya semakin meremas ponselnya sendiri. Ia juga sama halnya takut akan pohon besar itu. Bukan takut jika akan ada makhlus halus dari pohon tersebut atau semacamnya. Hanya saja… pohon besar didepan gubuk ini saja bisa rubuh dan tumbang begitu saja. Apalagi gubuk tua yang lebih kecil dari pohon itu? Oh, Leeteuk tidak sanggup membayangkan hal mengerikan seperti itu.

Donghae mengguncang-guncang kerah baju kakaknya yang masih terdiam saja sejak jatuhnya pohon itu. " _Hyung_! Hubungi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sekarang! Suruh mereka jemput kita disini! Aku mau pulang! Huweee."

Leeteuk berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak bisa, sungguh tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan adik kecilnya itu. Leeteuk tentu masih ingat dengan perkataan terakhir Ayahnya sebelum mereka tiba di daerah ini.

"Tidak bisa, Hae-ya. Kata _Appa_ , kita tidak boleh menelepon siapapun jika sedang hujan lebat dan petir seperti sekarang. Itu bisa menyebabkan—"

Donghae segera merebut ponsel di tangan kakaknya itu. " _Hyung_ penakut! Sini, biar aku saja yang menelepon _Appa_!"

"Tidak boleh, Donghae!" Leeteuk berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya yang kembali menyala karena tangan adiknya itu.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, _Hyung_ pabboya! Kita harus menelepon _Appa_!"

Leeteuk yang sudah kembali mendapat ponselnya langsung menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya sendiri. "Yak! Kau mengataiku, huh? Kau mengatakan aku apa tadi?!"

"Isshh! Berikan ponselnya, Teuki _Hyung_! Berikan padaku!" mata Donghae sudah memerah menahan tangis karena insiden rebut merebut ponsel itu

" _Shirreo_!"

" _Hyung_! Berikan pada—"

TRAAKK!

"AAAKKHH!"

Donghae dan Leeteuk sontak langsung berhenti mendengar sebuah suara yang memekik itu. Suara manusia, dan mereka yakin. Tetapi, suara yang melengking itu bukan suara salah satu diantara mereka.

"Itu bukan suaramu kan, _Hyung_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, tentu saja Leeteuk menggeleng cepat. Keringat dingin memenuhi dahinya. Sejujurnya, Leeteuk malah semakin takut dengan suasana yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore tapi langit kala itu malah menghitam seperti malam akibat badai, ditambah lagi suara misterius yang berasal dari…

" _Hyung_ , tadi itu suara siapa?"

Leeteuk tidak lagi menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae. Ia mengunci mulutnya sejenak untuk menajamkan kembali telinganya, mencoba kembali mengais suara yang sempat muncul beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Akkhh…"

Suara itu kembali terdengar, namun lebih pelan. Mereka berdua kini semakin takut dengan suara yang lebih mirip seperti erangan kesakitan itu. Dengan buru-buru, Leeteuk segera mengambil senter di tasnya dan menyorotkan cahanya di lingkungan sekitar gubuk itu.

"HUUAAAAA!" lagi, suara teriakan Leeteuk dan Donghae kembali menyatu ketika sinar lampu senter berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk gubuk mereka. Mereka kembali berpelukan, membiarkan senter di tangan Leeteuk terjatuh begitu saja di lantai penuh debu itu.

Karena gubuk itu tidak memiliki pintu, namun hanya tertutup oleh sebilah kayu kecil yang sengaja ditumpuk oleh Leeteuk sebelumnya. Dan kini, kayu-kayu yang bertumpuk disana berjatuhan, seiring dengan sebuah siluet sayap berwarna hitam yang mengembang lebar.

Oh tidak, baik Leeteuk maupun Donghae tidak salah lihat dan mereka juga tidak mengidap rabun, buta warna ataupun penyakit lainnya pada indera penglihatan mereka. Yang mereka lihat barusan adalah, sebuah sayap lebar seperti sayap burung namun lebih besar dan panjang, berwarna hitam. Dan sepasang sayap itu semakin terlihat jelas karena berpendar langsung dengan kilat petir yang semakin menambah suasana semakin mencekam.

" _Hyu_ - _hyung_.. i..tu.. a..apa?" suara Donghae bergetar bercampur tangisnya yang tertahan. Leeteuk sendiri? Bibirnya terasa kelu. Mereka sama-sama ketakutan.

Leeteuk mengambil kembali senternya yang masih menyala, dan menyorotkannya kembali pada sosok misterius itu.

Dapat! Ternyata pemilik sepasang sayap hitam yang menyeramkan itu bukanlah burung ataupun semacamnya. Tapi, sayap itu tertanam dalam punggung seorang pria dewasa yang tentu lebih tua dari Donghae ataupun Leeteuk.

"Siapa kau?!" Leeteuk sudah bersiap dengan tongkat baseball milik Donghae dan berdiri didepan makhluk tersebut, dengan jarak sekitar 2 meter. Ia bukannya sok berani menghadapi sosok misterius itu, terbukti dari kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Tentu saja ia takut.

" _Hyung_.. Leeteuk _Hyung_ … jangan dekati dia… dia itu setan! Aku yakin dia itu setan!" Donghae yang sudah ikut berdiri, menarik-narik lengan kakaknya.

"Uukkhh…"

Leeteuk lagi-lagi tidak menggubris permintaan adiknya itu, karena suara rintihan sakit itu kembali terdengar dari makhluk asing tersebut. Dan barulah Leeteuk sadari, datangnya makhluk itu malah membuat badai yang sejak tadi mengamuk, kini perlahan mulai reda. Meski hujan dan angin kencang masih menguasai, namun tidak separah dan sekuat sebelumnya. Sungguh aneh.

"Bi..bisakah kalian… menolongku? Kkkhh…" makhluk dengan sayap dan pakaian hitam itu menjulurkan tangannya. Berharap jika kedua manusia didepannya mau ikut mengulurkan tangannya pula, untuk menolong dirinya.

Mendengar suara lemah itu, kakak beradik tersebut semakin mendekati makhluk itu. Semakin dekat, semakin jelaslah rupa dari makhluk tersebut. Seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur diatas 20 tahun, wajah putih pucat yang begitu kontras dengaan busana maupun sayapnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Huaaaa! Dia iblis, _Hyung_! Dia pasti iblis atau mungkin siluman burung!" Donghae kembali menjerit panik.

Leeteuk langsung menahan tangan Donghae yang merebut tongkat baseball di tangannya. Donghae hampir saja refleks mengayunkan tongkat tersebut kearah kepala makhluk aneh didepan mereka. Uh, Donghae yang nakal.

"Ka-kau siapa? Kau ini makhluk apa?" Leeteuk menyamakan posisinya menjadi terduduk, sama seperti makhluk tersebut.

"Aku… aku malaikat dan aku bukan iblis, percayalah…"

Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau bohong ya?! Malaikat itu sayapnya berwarna putih, bukan hitam sepertimu! Kemari kau! Aku pukul kau! Dasar siluman burung jadi-jadian! Hyahhh!"

Leeteuk kembali merangkul Donghae dan menahan geraknya. "Hentikan, Donghae-ya!"

Makhluk itu kembali merintih, memegangi daerah punggungnya yang tertusuk sesuatu. "Bi-bisakah kalian mencabut ini? Ukh.. aku mohon…"

Tangan Leeteuk kembali tanpa sadar terjulur menuju sebuah kayu berwarna putih panjang namun pipih dan kecil seperti panah yang tertanam di punggung 'malaikat' itu.

"Aarrghhh!" sebuah erangan kesakitan mengiringi tercabutnya benda yang memang sepertinya sebuah panah itu. Leeteuk dan Donghae mengamati sejenak benda itu, namun benda mirip panah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi debu dan hilang terbawa angin. Hal itu sontak membuat mereka kembali terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Leeteuk _Hyung_ …"

Leeteuk kembali terkejut mendengar panggilan yang keluar dari mulut makhluk yang terlihat manis dari jarak dekat itu. "A-apa? Kau tahu namaku? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ '? Kau lebih tua dari kami dan—"

Makhluk itu memotong ucapan bocah berumur 9 tahun itu. "Tentu saja aku tahu, namamu Leeteuk dan adikmu bernama Donghae. Kalian imut sekali saat usia kalian masih muda, _Hyungdeul_."

Donghae kembali membelalakkan matanya, "Yak, siluman burung! Kau ini jelas-jelas jauh lebih tua dari kami berdua! Seharusnya kami yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Ahjussi_ , tahu!"

Makhluk itu tersenyum ramah. Sungguh hal yang tidak terduga. "Suatu saat, kalian akan tumbuh dewasa dan akan lebih tua dariku, namun tidak bagiku karena aku adalah makhluk abadi. Maka dari itu, aku memanggil kalian dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ '. Kalian pasti akan lebih tua dariku, nanti."

Leeteuk menyentuh pelan sayap hitam itu. "Memangnya, umurmu berapa? Kau sepertinya sebaya dengan adik ayah kami…" bocah itu mendadak mengingat pamannya yang bernama Jung Yunho.

Makhluk itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, agar kedua bocah tersebut dapat leluasa menyentuh kedua sayapnya. "Aku tidak tahu berapa umurku, tapi mungkin kau benar. Aku sepertinya sebaya dengan pamanmu yang berumur 27 tahun itu."

Leeteuk kecil berdecak kagum karena makhluk asing itu kembali dapat mengetahui bahwa pamannya memang benar berumur 27 tahun.

Donghae kini ikut-ikutan menyentuh bulu-bulu hitam yang begitu halus dan lembut di tangannya itu. "Siluman burung, kau—"

"Aku bukan siluman burung, Hae _Hyung_ ~ aku ini malaikat langit."

Donghae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya karena makhluk tersebut dengan seenaknya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ '. Hei, Donghae tahu bahwa ia masih kanak-kanak dan ia tidak setua yang ada di pikiran 'malaikat' itu.

"Apa kau punya nama? Kalau kau ini malaikat, kenapa sayapmu berwarna gelap?" Leeteuk membenarkan rambut makhluk itu yang nampak sedikit kusut.

"Namaku… uhm, namaku Kyuhyun. Aku adalah malaikat langit, sayapku berwarna hitam karena hari ini sedang badai dan suasana langit sedang tidak bersahabat." Malaikat itu kembali tersenyum dan sesekali mencubit pipi mereka karena gemas dengan tingkah kedua bocah cilik di depannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tertusuk oleh sebuah panah?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat imut tentu saja, bagi yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun, malaikat itu menyengir lebar. "Heechul _Hyung_ yang memanahku karena aku tidak kunjung menghentikan badai. Hehehe."

Leeteuk dan Donghae saling menatap satu sama lain. "Heechul? Siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun kembali sabar menjawab kedua bocah yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu itu. "Heechul _Hyung_ adalah malaikat cuaca, dia marah padaku karena aku belum menghentikan badai sehingga menyusahkan umat manusia. Termasuk kalian juga yang—"

"Ah! Jadi ini semua ulahmu, ya! Dasar siluman burung nakal!" Donghae menjitak kepala sang malaikat yang terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Aish! Kenapa kau memukulku, Hae _Hyung_! Aku kan sudah menghentikan badai ini sekarang, lihatlah~"

Donghae masih cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi ini tetap saja ulahmu, tahu! Kami terjebak disini selama berjam-jam tanpa bisa berbuat apapun! Bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa menonton acara kartun favoritku, Ultraman dan Batman!"

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh melihat pertikaian kecil itu. Malaikat yang seharusnya memang lebih tua itu, entah kenapa jadi memperlihatkan sikapnya yang nampak kekanakan.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku ya, _Hyung_ deul?" Kyuhyun merubah wajahnya menjadi raut menyesal dan memohon.

" _Gwenchanayo, Ahjussi_. Aku dan Donghae dapat mengerti dengan—"

Donghae langsung memutus kalimat kakaknya. "Akan kumaafkan jika kau berhenti memanggil kami dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ '. Itu menggelikan, tahu!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa hingga terbahak-terbahak sambil memegang perutnya sendiri ketika ia yang sekali lagi menatap intens kedua bocah kecil dengan selisih umur 2 tahun itu. "Hahaha! _Aigoo_ , kalian yang berada di usia seperti ini benar-benar menggemaskan, ya!"

Donghae malah semakin merengut kesal dan manarik-narik bulu hitam di sayap malaikat itu. "Yak! Berhenti tertawa!"

Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit ketika bulu-bulu sayapnya yang dicabuti. "Baiklah-baiklah… sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana jika aku mengantar kalian berdua kembali ke penginapan asal kalian? Setuju?"

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya pada dagunya sendiri. "Apakah dengan terbang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, _Hyungdeul_. _Cha_! Kalian berdua berpeganganlah!" Kyuhyun langsung merangkul tubuh Leeteuk dan Donghae lalu menariknya keluar dari gubuk itu, dan melangkah terbang.

"Whooaaaaa ini benar-benar menakjubkan!"

"Donghae-ya! Kita terbang! Waaahhh~"

Mereka berdua saling bersorak senang ketika kaki mereka tidak lagi menapak tanah.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga ikut tertawa sedang di sore hari yang mulai menampakkan sedikit sinar matahari selepas berhentinya badai itu. Pertemuan Donghae dan Leeteuk dengan seorang malaikat langit bernama Kyuhyun, yang merupakan pertemuan pertama dan pertemuan singkat antara kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu tentu akan menjadi suatu momen tersendiri yang begitu indah dan tidak bisa dilupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar sama sekali tidak menyadarkan kembali seorang namja yang masih tenggelam dalam kesibukannya mengurusi berbagai berkas-berkas laporan kerjanya. Matanya langsung beralih pada laptopnya yang masih menampilkan berbagai grafik keuangan disana. Tangannya masih dengan cekatan menulis ataupun mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Namja tersebut bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada namja lainnya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi depannya, lalu menatapnya dengan intens. Berharap bahwa namja yang tengah sibuk itu, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, Hae-ya. Hentikan kegiatanmu dulu."

Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya kepada namja lain yang merupakan kakaknya, Leeteuk. "Kau duluan saja, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk berdecak. "Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah meluangkan waktuku selama satu jam hanya untuk makan siang bersamamu, kau tahu?"

"Tugasku belum selesai, Leeteuk _Hyung_. Aku—"

Leeteuk berdiri dan menahan jari-jemari Donghae agar tidak lagi bergerak mengetik di atas keyboard laptopnya. "Aku adalah seorang presiden direktur, dan kau wakilnya. Kau adalah bawahanku, Hae-ya. Dan ini adalah perintahku sebagai direktur perusahaan ini."

Donghae hanya memandang heran kakaknya. "A-apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Aku mengeluarkan perintahku sebagai atasanmu, wakil direktur yang terhormat. Temani. Aku. Untuk. Makan siang. Bersamamu. Sekarang. Park Donghae." Leeteuk menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

Donghae mendesah kesal. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menolak kakaknya sendiri sekaligus menolak perintah dari Leeteuk yang notabene adalah atasannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus jauh-jauh ke restoran Kim ahjumma dan kenapa kita tidak makan siang di kantin kantor saja, _Hyung_? Kenapa juga kita tidak memakai mobil saja? Sekarang sudah mulai hujan, Leeteuk _Hyung_ ~" Donghae akhirnya kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu merajuk pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu hari akan hujan, Hae-ya. Ah, payungku juga tertinggal di mobil." Leeteuk sedikit menyesal dengan keputusannya tadi tidak membawa serta mobilnya.

Hujan ternyata semakin lebat, hingga akhirnya memaksa kedua pria yang telah beranjak dewasa itu untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Waktu memang sungguh berjalan cepat bagi pria dewasa itu, tanpa terasa sekarang Leeteuk yang sudah menginjak usia 31 tahun dan Donghae yang berumur 29 tahun. Sudah 22 tahun terlewati semenjak kejadian itu, sebuah momen yang pernah tercipta diantara mereka.

Mereka terpaksa berteduh setelah tiba di sebuah gedung kosong, yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung kantor mereka.

"Aish! Kita terjebak hujan, _Hyung_. _Eotteoke_? Tugasku masih menumpuk di kantor…"

Leeteuk yang bukannya menjawab perkataan Donghae, kini malah menjulurkan tangannya kearah rambut adiknya itu. Ia melihat sesuatu yang baru saja mendarat di atas rambut Donghae.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" mata Donghae beralih pada sesuatu yang berada di tangan kakaknya.

Leeteuk langsung menyodorkan sesuatu itu pada adiknya. "Ada bulu putih di rambutmu, Hae-ya."

Donghae mengambil bulu yang putih, bersih dan lembut dari itu. Melihatnya sekilas, "Eoh. Ini bulu burung, _Hyung._ "

Tanpa terasa, hujan telah berhenti dan berganti menjadi sebuah pelangi yang bertengger begitu indah dengan awan yang mengapitnya. Mereka berdua tertegun sejenak untuk mensyukuri keindahan alam tersebut. Tanpa berlama lagi, mereka langsung melangkah kembali ke kantor untuk makan siang disana saja. Namun, sebuah bulu putih kembali jatuh didepan mata Donghae dan mendarat di tanah begitu saja.

Leeteuk pun sama halnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba telah berbaris banyak bulu-bulu putih yang berceceran begitu saja di tanah.

Donghae dan Leeteuk saling melempar pandangan mereka, seolah telah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Baru saja Donghae ikut mengucapkan sesuatu, sebuah suara yang lembut mengusik telinga mereka, dan suara itu tepat berada didepan mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_ deul~ sayap putihku sekarang, bagus kan? Hehehe~"

Seorang malaikat dengan jubah putih telah membentangkan sayapnya yang lebar dan terlihat begitu putih, indah dan bercahaya. Malaikat itu tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyuman manis yang terlihat begitu polos namun mengandung sejuta arti.

Donghae ikut membalas senyuman itu. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Siluman burung…"

"Aish! Sudah kubilang aku ini malaikat langit, bukan siluman burung, Donghae _Hyung_!"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

A/N : okay, cerita ini pasaran kan? -_- **mianhae~ tapi ini bukan dapet jiplak atau plagiat ya, krna kesamaan ide itu mungkin aja bakal terjadi tp ini murni karya kami. Oya, kita bakal update dua FF kalau sempet dan FF selanjutnya yg bakal update yaitu Behind The Black and White.** Jadi tungguin yaa^^

Btw, Happy 9th anniversary Kyuhyun oppaaaaaa :*

Once again, maaf yg PMnya belum terbalas. **Add aja FB kita yaitu Ara Resyara atau Aira Reskia ya, kita lg jarang buka PM di FFn soalnya :D**

Need Sequel? xD REVIEW PLEASE~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : BLACK ANGEL [END CHAPTER]**

 **Author : Ara**

 **FB : Ara Resyara**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Brothership, Fantasy**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Park Jungsoo**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE Need Review, please?^^**

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, hujan telah berhenti dan berganti menjadi sebuah pelangi yang bertengger begitu indah dengan awan yang mengapitnya. Mereka berdua tertegun sejenak untuk mensyukuri keindahan alam tersebut. Tanpa berlama lagi, mereka langsung melangkah kembali ke kantor untuk makan siang disana saja. Namun, sebuah bulu putih kembali jatuh didepan mata Donghae dan mendarat di tanah begitu saja.

Leeteuk pun sama halnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba telah berbaris banyak bulu-bulu putih yang berceceran begitu saja di tanah.

Donghae dan Leeteuk saling melempar pandangan mereka, seolah telah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Baru saja Donghae ikut mengucapkan sesuatu, sebuah suara yang lembut mengusik telinga mereka, dan suara itu tepat berada didepan mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_ deul~ sayap putihku sekarang, bagus kan? Hehehe~"

Seorang malaikat dengan jubah putih telah membentangkan sayapnya yang lebar dan terlihat begitu putih, indah dan bercahaya. Malaikat itu tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyuman manis yang terlihat begitu polos namun mengandung sejuta arti.

Donghae ikut membalas senyuman itu. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Siluman burung…"

"Aish! Sudah kubilang aku ini malaikat langit, bukan siluman burung, Donghae _Hyung_!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

"Coba kau tunjukkan lagi sayap putihmu itu, Kyu! Aku ingin melihatnya lagi~"

Kyuhyun yang sudah 'menyembunyikan' kembali sayapnya hanya bisa menghiraukan ucapan Donghae karena ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati suasana ramai di taman kota itu. Suasana yang benar-benar menyenangkan dan begitu hangat. Jauh berbeda dari suasana di atas langit tempat Kyuhyun tinggal.

"Ini di tempat umum, Hae-ya. Mana bisa Kyuhyun menunjukkannya sekarang." Leeteuk menjawab permintaan adiknya itu sambil sesekali mengawasi gerak Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekati air mancur yang terletak tepat di pusat taman tersebut.

Donghae mencibir karena melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya asyik di dunianya sendiri. "Sayapnya sekarang itu sangat indah, _Hyung_. Jauh lebih baik daripada sayap hitamnya dulu."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu mengapa dan bagaimana bisa itu bisa terjadi, Hae-ya. Itu adalah rahasia para malaikat, kita tidak perlu ikut campur lebih dalam lagi."

Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya di dagu. "Rahasia, ya? Aku rasa itu bukan rahasia para malaikat lagi mengingat bahwa kita sudah mengetahui sedikit tentangnya. Kyuhyun akan memiliki sayap hitam jika suasana langit sedang buruk, dan akan mengeluarkan sayap berwarna putihnya jika langit dalam keadaan yang sangat baik seperti sekarang."

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Aku rasa kau benar."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu saling terucap diantara mereka, kini suasana cenderung berubah kembali menjadi lebih hening. Mungkin karena tertelan bagaimana hiruk pikuknya keramaian taman tersebut.

" _Hyungdeul_! Temani aku ke air mancur itu, ya!" malaikat dengan wajah seolah tanpa cacat itu menujukkan tangannya kearah air mancur raksasa di tengah taman itu.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau masih memanggil kami _Hyungdeul_ , sih? Kau itu makhluk abadi, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi sudah barang tentu kau lebih tua dari kami karena hidup begitu lama~"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi taman itu dan berdiri menghadap Leeteuk dan Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku memang tetap akan terlihat awet muda, jadi aku jauh berbeda dengan kalian para manusia yang akan bertambah tua nanti. Untuk itulah aku memanggil kalian berdua dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ '. Apa ada yang salah? Jika kalian tidak suka, aku akan memanggil dengan nama kalian saja."

Leeteuk dan Donghae terdiam. Bukan karena tidak ada kalimat yang ingin diucapkan. Melainkan perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat 'jujur'.

"Aish. Secara tidak langsung kau menyebut kami sudah tua." Kini giliran Leeteuk yang mencibir.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak tua tetapi kalian hanya belum tua." Kyuhyun terus memasang senyuman manisnya.

Donghae menepuk bahu kakak kandungnya. "Para malaikat selalu berkata jujur, Teuk _Hyung_."

"Aish. Kau memihak perkataan Kyuhyun, Hae-ya."

Benar, para malaikat selalu berkata jujur dan selalu terlindungi oleh kebaikan. Tidak ada malaikat yang berhati jahat. Bahkan malaikat maut sekalipun.

Kyuhyun kembali menunjuk air mancur yang menyemburkan percikan air dari lubang yang berbeda-beda itu. Membuat penampakan air yang tersembur itu lebih indah dan dinamis karena pergerakannya yang tidak monoton.

"Aku mau lihat itu~ aku mau lihat air mancur itu, _Hyungdeul_."

Oh mungkin ini adalah pemandangan terunik yang pernah Leeteuk dan Donghae lihat seumur hidup mereka. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir sintalnya. Catat ini, seorang malaikat sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh mengesankan.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa pelan. "Temani dia, Hae-ya. Aku rasa di tempat para malaikat tidak ada yang seperti itu."

Donghae menimang sejenak. "Baiklah. _Kajja_ , kita kesana."

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

"Wah~"

"Ini hebat."

"Luar biasa."

"Ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan."

"Manusia benar-benar pandai membuat sesuatu."

"Ddaebak!"

Dan ungkapan lainnya. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu mereka tiba didekat air mancur ini, hanya ungkapan kagum itu yang terus terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Perasaan kagum, mungkin?

"Kau suka, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Senyuman kekanakkan masih terus menempel di gurat bibirnya. Padahal wujud malaikat itu sekarang hampir mirip seperti pria berusia diatas 20 tahun.

"Disana ada yang seperti ini. Dan disana juga sebenarnya lebih hebat dari ini. Tapi ini kali pertama aku melihat air mancur dari dekat dengan dikelilingi makhluk bernama manusia." terang Kyuhyun.

" _Eodiga_?"

"Apa?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. Ia merasa agak aneh jika menanyakan ini. "Dimana kau tinggal? Dimana para malaikat itu tinggal dan melakukan tugasnya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lagi. Malaikat itu sungguh tidak bisa menghilangkan guratan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Donghae _Hyung_ , seharusnya kau ajak Leeteuk _Hyung_ kesini~"

Pandangan Donghae meredup. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin pertanyaan itu terlalu sensitive dan tidak berhak ditanyakan oleh manusia sepertinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berfoto? Kalau tidak salah, ponsel milik Teuk _Hyung_ mempunyai fitur kamera yang bagus. Ayo kita membuat kenangan, Kyu. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi—"

"Teuk _Hyung_! Kemarilah dan mari kita berfoto disini!"

Leeteuk yang berada di jarak sejauh 8 meter dari tempat Donghae dan Kyuhyun, langsung mendekatkan langkahnya mendengar permintaan adiknya itu. berfoto dengan malaikat? Bukankah itu luar biasa? Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran pria bermarga Park itu.

"Bagaimana dengan _selfie_?" Leeteuk sudah mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Tolong fotokan aku dengan Kyuhyun dulu ya, _Hyung_. Baru setelah itu kita _selfie_ bersama. _Eottoke_?"

Kyuhyun berniat mencegah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan sekarang. " _Hyung_ deul, _aku_ —"

"Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kami hanya ingin berfoto denganmu. Sudah hampir 22 tahun lamanya kau pergi dan baru kembali lagi sekarang. Kapan lagi kami mengabadikan momen bersamamu? Aku dan Teuk _Hyung_ sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik sendiri, kok." Donghae yang terlihat antusias kini merapatkan posisinya dengan malaikat langit disampingnya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk pasrah dan tersenyum kikuk.

Leeteuk kini sudah bersedia dengan kamera ponselnya, bersiap untuk membidik gambar kedua lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Baiklah, tersenyum ke kamera. _Satu, du—"_

Namun tiba-tiba, Leeteuk yang hendak menekan tombol berwarna merah di ponselnya malah mengurungkan niatnya. Ponsel yang dipegang di kedua tangannya ia turunkan sehingga tidak jadi memotret Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

" _Hyung_! Ayolah, kenapa—"

"Hae-ya, aku rasa berfoto bukanlah ide yang bagus…"

Tangan Donghae yang sedang merangkul pundak Kyuhyun kini menurun. Senyumnya memudar. " _Waeyo_? Apa ada yang salah?

"Kyuhyun tidak—"

"Aku tidak akan nampak dan terlihat di kamera, _Hyungdeul_."

Wajah Donghae murung. Ia kecewa dan… sedih.

"B-benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia juga ikut merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan. " _Mianhae_ ~"

Leeteuk tertawa getir, ia juga sama kecewanya. "Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah. Kami lupa jika kau adalah malaikat, makhluk yang tidak bisa terlihat."

"Hiks…"

"Donghae _Hyung_ kenapa menangis? _Hyung_ , jangan seperti ini~ maafkan aku, ya? Tolong maafkan aku…"

Leeteuk menepuk bahu adik satu-satunya itu. lelaki berumur 29 tahun itu memang mempunyai perasaan yang begitu rentan dan sensitif.

Donghae cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. "Ah, aku cengeng sekali. Hahaha."

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Hae. Aku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa."

Donghae hanya menyengir. Ia sedang tidak mau berbagi apapun soal kondisi hatinya sekarang.

' _Seandainya saja kau ini adalah seorang manusia, Kyu. Aku ingin sekali menjadikanmu sebagai seorang adik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, tapi perasaan hangat yang kurasakan membuat aku benar-benar menyayangimu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri.'_

Donghae tidak tahu, Kyuhyun mengetahui apa isi hatinya.

' _Manusia dan malaikat tidak pernah bisa hidup berdampingan. Dan aku mengetahui itu dengan benar. Mianhae.'_

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Kyuhyun juga tersenyum pahit dalam hatinya.

Leeteuk berdehem. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung karena hal tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong soal foto, aku jadi ingin menikah dan segera mempunyai anak."

"Yak, _Hyung_! Apa hubungannya foto dengan menikah lalu mempunyai anak?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengulum senyumnya. "Aah, sepertinya Teuk _Hyung_ sudah tidak tahan dengan masa lajangnya. Benar, bukan? Cepatlah menikah dan mempunyai anak, _Hyung_! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kau menikah kelak, hahaha."

Donghae merengut. "Jika Leeteuk _Hyung_ menikah, maka bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau juga ikut menyusul, _Hyung_. Masa kau tidak berniat untuk segera memiliki istri? Sebentar lagi umurmu sudah berkepala tiga, tahu tidak?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mendalami perkataan Kyuhyun itu. "Oh ya. Aku sudah tua ternyata."

Kini yang terdengar adalah gelak tawa diantara mereka. Suasana canggung itu kembali menghilang dan berganti dengan suasana yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Jika aku mempunyai anak laki-laki, aku akan memberinya nama Kyuhyun. Ya, Park Kyuhyun. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang sedikit protes. "Kau menjiplak namaku, _Hyung_."

Leeteuk terkekeh. Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum kembali menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin anakku kelak akan memiliki sifat suci bak malaikat sepertimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Nama Kyuhyun juga sangat bagus."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Apapun yang mereka inginkan darinya, itu tidak masalah bagi Kyuhyun. Melihat mereka bahagia, Kyuhyun juga ikut senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin memakai nama Kyuhyun untuk anak lelakiku kelak. Nanti anakku dan anak Teuk _Hyung_ memiliki nama yang sama. Woah! Itu pasti keren!"

"YAK! Carilah nama lain untuk anakmu, Lee Donghae! Jangan meniruku! Aish."

.

.

.

.

.

 **8 tahun kemudian.**

.

"Astaga, hujannya lebat sekali!"

"Kapan berhentinya, hujan? Aku mau pulaaanngg~"

Kedua anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun itu terus mengeluh dan merengek sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Suara hujan yang bertubrukkan langsung dengan muka tanah, serta aroma hujan yang khas tidak urung membuat mereka malah semakin merengek. Kedua anak lelaki itu sudah terjebak terlalu di halte bus dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Tidak ada bus pulang ataupun kendaraan lain yang lalu lalang di jalanan, entah mengapa.

"Aku menyesal tidak ikut pulang bersama Minho dan Jonghyun tadi, Chwang."

Anak lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dengan nametag bertuliskan Shim Changmin di seragam sekolahnya itu memicingkan matanya.

"Kau sendiri yang menolak! Padahal Minho sudah mengajakmu berkali-kali, Kyu."

Langit semakin menggelap. Butiran air yang menusuk aspal jalan raya terlihat semakin banyak dan semakin sulit terhitung. Suara Guntur dan petir yang menggema membuat kedua bocah yang malang itu menjerit ketakutan.

" _Appa_ … hiks…"

"Jangan menangis, Kyu! Tangisanmu membuatku lapar. Aku ingin spaghetti buatan Jaejoong _Ahjussi_."

Bocah lelaki dengan rambut hitam tebal yang menutupi seluruh dahinya itu hanya bisa berdecak. "Apa hubungannya lapar dengan menangis?! Lagipula aku tidak menangis! Hiks…"

"Kau menangis, Kyu. Tadi aku mendengarnya. Lihat saja matamu yang memerah itu."

"Aku tidak menangis, tahu!"

"Kau menangis tadi."

"Tidak! Jangan menuduhku, Chwang!"

Dahi Changmin berkerut. "Menuduh itu apa, Kyu? Apakah sejenis makanan?"

Anak kecil lainnya malah memajukan mulutnya. Ia juga tidak tahu betul apakah artinya. Well, mereka hanyalah anak kecil berumur 7 tahun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Chwang. Aku pernah mendengar kata itu dari Hae _Ahjussi_. Tapi aku lupa artinya."

Changmin ikut berpikir. "Oh, Hae _Ahjussi_? Sepertinya 'menuduh' itu nama sejenis ikan langka. Bukannya Donghae _Ahjussi_ suka memelihara dan mengoleksi ikan langka?

"Aku pikir kau benar, Chwang."

Suasana kembali menghening. Hanya ada suara petir yang bersahutan di langit yang menggelap itu.

"HUAAAA!"

"Kau berisik, Changmin!"

Changmin menghentikan jeritannya yang memekik. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau seperti orang yang berteriak saja."

"Aku memang sedang— ah! _APPA_!"

Percakapan kedua bocah Sekolah Dasar itu berhenti ketika suara klakson mobil milik ayah Changmin, Jung Yunho, menginterupsi keduanya. Changmin bergegas mengangkat kembali tasnya yang ia taruh di bangku halte.

"Kau mau ikut denganku, Kyu? _Nae Appa_ akan mengantarmu pulang juga. Kau bisa terjebak hujan terus jika terus berada di halte ini."

Bocah lelaki dengan tas bergambar tokoh kartun Ultraman itu melirik sekilas ayah Changmin yang turun dari mobilnya beserta dengan payung besar di tangannya.

"Shireo. Aku sudah memberi tahu Hae _Ahjussi_ untuk menjemputku. Bagaimana jika dia kesini dan aku sudah pergi?" Kyuhyun menolak halus.

"Tapi—"

"Pulanglah duluan, Changmin-ah. Aku akan menunggu _my Fishy Hyung_. _Gwaenchana_."

Akhirnya, karena keputusan anak itu yang suda bulat dan tidak mampu terpatahkan ataupun dipaksa, Changmin dan ayahnya terpaksa menurutinya dan pamit pulang duluan. Kini giliran anak itu yang sendirian di halte bus. Tanpa ada siapapun.

Namun bocah itu tidak kehabisan akal, ia segera meraih ponsel pemberian ayahnya dan menekan suatu nomor tujuan.

"Yeoboseyo? _Appa_?"

.

.

.

.

"Dengarkan _Appa_ , sayang. Matikan ponselmu sekarang, _ne_? kau tidak boleh menelepon saat hujan dan petir. _Appa_ dan Donghae _Ahjussi_ sedang dalam perjalanan. Disini agak macet dan—"

' _Pokoknya cepat kesini dan jemput aku! kalau tidak aku akan menangis dan melapor pada Eomma untuk tidak lagi mencium Appa!'_

Suara di seberang terputus secara sepihak. Dan itu membuat dua lelaki didalam mobil berwarna silver itu semakin gusar.

" _Hyung_ , ini benar-benar macet parah. Aish! Eotteoke?"

Lelaki berumur 40 tahun itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia sangat panik sekarang. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak panik jika mengetahui bahwa anak kita satu-satunya sedang sendirian dan terjebak hujan?

"Belok kiri, Donghae-ya. Ada jalan pintas disana sebelum tikungan perempatan blok. Palliwa." Lelaki dengan status ayah satu anak itu mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Semoga mereka bisa tiba tepat waktu.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks… _Appa_ … _Eomma_ … aku mau pulang…"

Tanpa anak kecil itu sadari, sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian di halte yang sepi itu. Ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengintipnya tepat di belakang halte itu.

"Mianhae, hujan baru bisa kuhentikan satu jam lagi~"

"HUAAA! MAKHLUK APA KAU?!"

Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengintipnya itu ikut kaget mendengar teriakan anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun itu.

"Aku lupa jika kau bisa melihatku juga. Hehehe."

"KAU PASTI SILUMAN BURUNG GAGAK YANG ADA DI FILM ULTRAMAN!"

"Eh? Astaga! Bukan! Aku—"

Baiklah, ada yang belum dijelaskan disini. Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengintip anak lelaki berambut ikal itu adalah sosok dengan wajah dan tubuh seperti seorang manusia. namun sosok berkulit putih itu bukanlah manusia karena wujud sayap hitam yang mengembang sempurna di punggungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, lindungilah aku dari setan, iblis, makhluk jadi-jadian, ataupun siluman burung yang jahat di film Ultraman. Kabulkan doaku, Tuhan. Amin." Anak kecil itu malah berdoa sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mata terpejam dan bibir tebal yang berkomat-kamit.

"Hei anak kecil, aku bukanlah makhluk buruk yang kau pikirkan ataupun siluman apalah itu. aku adalah—"

"Ya Tuhan, turunkanlah Ultraman sekarang juga. Aku takut dengan siluman burung ini… hiks…"

Sosok bersayap hitam itu mengusap pelan rambut si bocah. Ia tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menenangkan anak kecil yang ketakutan itu.

"Aku bukan setan, iblis, ataupun siluman burung yang di film Superman."

"Ultraman!" anak kecil itu berteriak protes karena sosok didepannya salah berkata.

"Ah ya, mianhae. Maksudku siluman burung yang ada di film Ultraman. Aku bukan salah satu dari itu."

Anak kecil dengan bermarga Park itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu, kau pasti…"

"Tidak, bukan juga. Tidak untuk siluman kelelawar maupun badut. Aku bukan sosok mengerikan seperti yang kau bayangkan, nak."

Anak lelaki yang sebentar lagi genap berumur 8 tahun itu memajukan bibirnya ketika sosok didepannya bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Lalu kau ini apa?"

"Aku adalah malaikat langit."

Anak itu membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat. "Jinjjayo? Mengapa sayapmu berwarna hitam? Seharusnya kan berwarna merah muda~"

Sosok bersayap hitam itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Anak kecil didepannya sungguh terlampau imut. "Bukan merah muda, seharusnya sayapku berwarna putih tapi karena suasana langit sekarang sedang buruk maka sayapku berwarna hitam. Kau paham?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau seperti malaikat yang pernah diceritakan oleh _Appa_ dan Donghae _Ahjussi_."

Malaikat langit itu mengembangkan kembali senyumnya. "Aku memang malaikat yang diceritakan oleh mereka~"

"Memangnya kau mengenal _Appa_ dan _Ahjussi_ -ku?"

"Eyy, tentu saja…" malaikat itu tertawa.

"Jika kau mengenal mereka, lalu siapa namaku? Ayo tebak! Kalau kau bisa menebaknya, aku akan memberimu permen rasa strawberry. Aku biasanya tidak mau berbagi permen strawberry kepada siapapun termasuk Changmin. Tapi aku akan memberikannya padamu jika kau—"

"Kyuhyun."

"Eh?"

"Namamu Park Kyuhyun, usiamu 7 tahun. Ayahmu bernama Leeteuk dan pamanmu bernama Donghae. Aku benar, kan?"

Anak kecil itu membulatkan mulutnya lalu bertepuk tangan. "Kau benar! Ini permenmu~"

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu? Kau tidak kehujanan, kan? Seragammu tidak basah, kan?"

Anak kecil yang bernama Park Kyuhyun itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Mulutnya menggumam lucu sejak tadi karena ia sedang mengemut permen rasa jeruk.

"Hu'um~ _nan gwaenchana, Appa_."

Lelaki lainnya yang berumur 36 tahun mengecek dahi anak kecil didepannya yang merupakan keponakannya itu.

"Aku rasa Kyuhyunnie baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Badannya tidak demam karena hujan. Seragamnya juga tidak basah sama sekali, _Hyung_."

"Ah syukurlah~ aku sudah benar-benar khawatir Kyuhyunnie akan demam karena menunggu terlalu lama disini. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Sang ayah, Leeteuk, langsung menggandeng putra satu-satunya itu. sementara Donghae membawakan tasnya.

"Chakkaman, _Appa_ ~"

Mereka semua refleks menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kita harus segera pulang karena _Eomma_ -mu sudah sangat khawatir, Kyu."

Hujan memang sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Matahari kembali muncul dan bersinar cerah pada siang itu. suasana langit yang membaik tak urung membuat Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum lebar.

"Ada salam dari siluman burung yang ada di film Ultraman untuk _Appa_ dan Hae _Ahjussi_."

"Eh? Siluman burung?"

Kyuhyun kecil menutup mulutnya sendiri karena salah kalimatnya. "Ups. Eh, maksudku malaikat langit. Ada seorang malaikat langit yang sangat tampan, tinggi dan baik hati yang menolongku tadi."

Leeteuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Donghae langsung mengedarkan tatapannya pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia ingin memastikannya kembali, sosok yang dimaksud oleh keponakannya itu.

"Eodiseo? Dia dimana? Teuk _Hyung_ , dimana dia?"

Nihil. Hanya ada orang-orang yang mulai berlalu lalang di sekitar halte itu. tidak ada siapapun ataupun seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun kecil.

"Donghae-ya, sudahlah…"

Donghae menghela nafasnya, ia kembali merasakan kehilangan itu. "Aku menunggunya selama 8 tahun. Dia tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahanku ataupun pernikahanmu, tidak datang saat Kyuhyunnie lahir, dan… ah, sudahlah… ayo kita pulang."

"Hae _Ahjussi_!" Kyuhyun kecil menarik-narik lengan Donghae sambil menunjukkan jarinya pada suatu arah. Dan refleks Leeteuk dan Donghae melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan anak itu.

Tepat disana. Di seberang jalan, mereka melihatnya kembali. Melihat sosok itu setelah 8 tahun lamanya ia kembali menghilang. Sosok namja itu mengembangkan sayapnya yang kini berwarna putih sambil melambai-lambaikan kdua tangannya.

" _HYUNG_ DEUL! Annyeong~"

Ketiga orang yang masih terpaku di halte bus itu saling melempar senyum pada sosok itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

A/N : AKHIRNYA END! Haha. karna banyak yg pengen lanjutan FF ini jadilah aku update^^ udah deh, aku buat twoshoot aja hehe. Masih banyak FF yg belum kuselesaikan. Semoga kalian menyukai ending dari FF ini, ya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan~^^ maaf juga utk TYPO yg berantakan -_- lagi males ngeditnya haha.

Siap untuk FF The Puzzle and The Chance? Tungguin aja, ya :D

Add me on FB, Ara Resyara and Follow me on Twitter (ckhevl98)

WANNA GIVE ME A REVIEW? ^_^

.

.


End file.
